


home is in all the shades of you

by saltjoons



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Barely any dialogue, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae is Whipped, M/M, Short, Stream of Consciousness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltjoons/pseuds/saltjoons
Summary: To Hyunjae, home is a lot of things.Home comes in the form of Jacob Bae, but in different shades, tenses, actions… emotions.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	home is in all the shades of you

**Author's Note:**

> very very very short piece based on Bruno Major’s song, Nothing. i highly recommend listening to it while/before reading.
> 
> i am not kidding when i say this is just 1k something words of hyunjae thinking of how much he loves jacob and how home-y he is.
> 
> enjoy! i have another milcob fic coming up!
> 
> challenge: drink every time you see the phrase “home is” and you will most likely pass out.

To Hyunjae, home is a lot of things.

Home comes in the form of Jacob Bae, but in different shades, tenses, actions… emotions.

Home is in the form of a cozy, dimly-lit living room on a Sunday evening, the sound of the rain’s light patterns against the windows, and Hyunjae sipping on his red wine quietly, only to turn his head and see that Jacob was already staring back at him in the silence. A loving gaze set on Hyunjae, Jacob’s lips against the edge of his own wine glass.

And that was the feeling of home. Staring at each other in the comfortable silence, taking in every feature and detail of the other, with each silent breath.

It was comfortable, like this, Hyunjae thinks, watching as a smile breaks through Jacob’s lips. They still don’t say anything, but suddenly Hyunjae realizes that the smiles they shoot each other through the dark are enough. Silent, but beyond enough.

Home is… unexpectedly meeting each other in the apartment’s hallway after a long and tiring day, not uttering a word as Hyunjae melts into a hug against Jacob, both meeting the other halfway.

With no words exchanged, they settle into the living room with their loosened ties, bodies fitting like puzzle pieces on the sofa as they lean back and stare at the chosen movie for the night. Their phones are thrown away somewhere on the carpet, but that doesn’t matter. Nothing needs to be said in comfort for both of them to know that all they needed was each other’s presence.

Eventually, Hyunjae feels the weight on his shoulders vanish, the stress of the day forgotten as he leans into Jacob’s warmth.

Home is seeing Jacob jump up and down against the living room carpet, thinking of how endlessly annoyed their neighbor must be by now.

Hyunjae wasn’t immensely competitive, no, but he did like the feeling of winning when it came to games. As Jacob celebrates his win with a huge grin coupled with some shouts of victory, Hyunjae feels a smile creeping up to his lips.

Never mind the fact that his character fell off a platform purely because he was distracted by the sight of Jacob playing: eyes glowing with the help of the television screen and tongue adorably poking out from the corner of his mouth in his focused state. Never mind that, because if Hyunjae had to lose a thousand times over just to see such a bright smile on Jacob’s features, then you bet he would throw it all away.

Home is in the little things. Dumb conversations taking place half past midnight, against crumpled sheets in the dark.

“Aibohphobia is the fear of palindromes,” Jacob whispers, like some kind of secret, “but it’s a palindrome.”

“That’s horrible,” Hyunjae comments, his consciousness teetering at the edge of sleep. But then he gasps, sitting up in an abrupt manner. Jacob stares in alarm for a hot second, until Hyunjae hits him with, “Boob and tit are both palindromes.”

He realizes, then, that home comes in the form of Jacob hitting him with a pillow before the two of them unite in a struggle to keep their laughter in, ending up energized until dawn which results in more useless discourse.

Is it odd? Is it odd how home comes in the form of Hyunjae passing Jacob by in the hallway?

Hyunjae almost drops his grip on the toothbrush in his mouth when he reaches out to stop Jacob from walking further away, Jacob turning to him in surprise. Hyunjae attempts to speak through the foam in his mouth, but it ends up in Jacob laughing at his ridiculous state and at the white stain suddenly on the front of Jacob's black shirt.

Frustrated, Hyunjae of course drags Jacob to the bathroom, quickly rinsing out the toothpaste in his mouth. Jacob has no choice but to watch with a funny look, waiting for Hyunjae to explain.

“Have I told you lately,” Hyunjae turns to him, soft grin on his lips, “that I’m grateful you’re mine?”

And it’s worth it— seeing the funny look disappear from Jacob’s face, replaced by a flustered one that has Hyunjae smiling cheekily.

Sometimes, Hyunjae sees home in the form of Jacob laughing at his state.

Well. Hyunjae could barely see him through the tears forming in his eyes, but that’s beside the point.

As the end credits of _The Notebook_ pass through their television screen, Hyunjae barely has the energy to choke out, “It’s stupid,” as he’s drowned out by Jacob’s laughter. There’s no fooling him, no, but the warmth of Jacob’s comforting hand in his own... makes up for his embarrassment. 

And it’s nothing much, really. Their love isn’t in the form of kisses on a boat, out in the rain. Nothing like in the movies. Instead of a dream house out in the countryside, they’re confined to a mediocre apartment in the city, complete with the whole package: questionable electricity and water, and the usual grouchy neighbors. 

Hyunjae easily comes to terms with how the movies weren’t often a translation of real life, and that’s okay. That’s okay, he realizes, only able to register the feel of Jacob’s lips against his as they settle against a… wall.

“We are in,” Hyunjae breaks away, “the _hallway_.”

“And?” Jacob pushes forward, trapping Hyunjae against the walls of their very public and very much lit apartment hallway. Hyunjae rejects him as he attempts to catch his lips again, frowning at his boyfriend’s attitude. 

In response, Jacob pouts and lets out a whine. Okay, yeah, _maybe_ Hyunjae nearly melts at the sound.

“The neighbors,” Hyunjae reasons, but Jacob’s having none of it.

“Don’t care, they can report us,” Jacob quickly says, and Hyunjae obviously caves.

He gives in and it’s fine. With the way Jacob bites his bottom lip, a muffled groan coming out of Hyunjae’s mouth in response, he _knows_ he can never really say no when it comes to Jacob.

Does it make sense when Hyunjae says he feels warmth in his chest when he watches in a daze as a very-much-so drunk Jacob dances on top of their dining room table?

The bottle of alcohol is dangerously being swung in the air by the man, but Hyunjae finds himself unable to utter a word as he stares, mouth half-open. Jacob’s so carefree. He’s dancing to the light tune playing in the background, bobbing his head to the melody like a madman, and Hyunjae is _so_ insanely in love. _That_ is the revelation as he takes a swig from his own bottle at hand.

They say the butterflies end after a few months into the relationship, but Hyunjae disagrees. Two years into theirs, Hyunjae still feels the tingles in his stomach as Jacob turns to face him on his side, their eyes meeting. Their bodies are comfortable against the blankets bunched up on the living room floor. It’s been an hour of staring up at the ceiling together, breaths steady in the quiet, because who needs stars?

It was nothing but the feeling of home as he watched Jacob’s eyes scan his face, a look of love so evident in his features that Hyunjae almost squirms under the gaze.

“What?” Hyunjae whispers, not breaking eye contact.

“Nothing,” Jacob says, voice soft as he adjusts in his position.

That was exactly it, though: a whole hour of doing nothing with Jacob on the floor.

Sometimes, Hyunjae would be easily restless over the smallest things, but he finds with a bit of surprise that this sort of thing has become a pastime for him and Jacob. Doing nothing for minutes, or even hours. Just being within close proximity of each other, feeling comfort as they sometimes feel their arms brush against the other’s, and it’s—

“I just love you,” Jacob suddenly says, and Hyunjae’s mind somewhat short-circuits at the sentiment. “That’s all.”

It’s been said thousands of times between them, that phrase.

And yet, Hyunjae feels the happiness bubble up in his chest as his breath hitches, keeping his stare on Jacob. Just like that, they keep on looking at each other in the eye, never faltering. Hyunjae would be lying if he thought that Jacob’s intense stare wasn’t turning him red, but that wasn’t the point. 

The feeling of home is knowing that there’s nothing like doing nothing with someone, Hyunjae realizes.

All the comfortable silences, the dancing, the overly gross moments, and the nothingness.

They were all home to him. Hyunjae wouldn’t exchange it for anything in the world.

Like a conclusion, Hyunjae whispers back words laced with love, love, _love_.

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are super appreciated! i do not know a jaehyun.
> 
> or yell at me on:  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ultcobi) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ultcobi)


End file.
